


Every little thing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ti ho visto, e non ho saputo resistere. Ma non ho cattive intenzioni, giuro. Volevo solo lavarti i capelli.” arrossì. “Mi rilassa.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Every little thing

**_~ Every little thing ~_ **

Yuya entrò dentro la doccia, mettendo le mani intorno ai fianchi del fidanzato e baciandogli una spalla, seguendone tutto il contorno e sollevandogli il braccio, continuando quel percorso con le labbra fino a raggiungere la mano, prendendola fra le sue.

“Yuu...” si voltò, baciandolo velocemente. “Speravo che mi avresti dato tregua almeno durante la doccia.”

Takaki scosse la testa, afferrando il flacone dello shampoo.

“Ti ho visto, e non ho saputo resistere. Ma non ho cattive intenzioni, giuro. Volevo solo lavarti i capelli.” arrossì. “Mi rilassa.”

Passò le mani fra i capelli di Yuri, sentendolo stringersi contro di sé, sospirando.

Era ogni momento passato insieme, alla fine, che lo rendeva felice. 


End file.
